


Mark My Words

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Love Bites, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy feels a little spark of jealousy rise up with the new additions to the team and needs to make sure everyone knows that Jemma is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark My Words

Daisy supposed she should be happy that her new teammates were fitting in well with her old teammates. Of course, _some_ of them might be fitting in a little too well.

  
Daisy was barely back from the Bogotá mission, when Jemma started rambling about all the stuff about Inhumans Lincoln was teaching her. Daisy couldn’t even get a word in to tell her about medusa-eyes and Elena. It was all “Lincoln said this” and “did you know that Inhumans…” Blah blah blah.

  
Jemma didn’t even stop as they retired for the night in their shared room. Daisy feigned exhaustion and rolled over, so maybe Jemma would stop chattering about how great Lincoln was. Daisy could feel the little green monster in her gut—the one that appeared when Bobbi had joined the team— resurfacing and growling with each gushing sentence.

  
The next day, the little green monster started roaring. Daisy strolled by the lab, intending to just wave at Jemma as she headed to the training room, when she saw Jemma and Lincoln huddled together conspiratorially, leaning in far closer than Daisy thought was appropriate. As she watched, Lincoln reached around Jemma, again, _far_ too close, to grab a file and flip to a specific page.

  
Daisy practically growled as she stomped into the lab. Training could wait.

  
Jemma perked up as she saw Daisy, apparently unaware of what was going on. “Oh, Daisy! Lincoln was just telling me—”

  
“Yeah, that’s great. Can I borrow you for a minute?” Daisy muttered. Without waiting for a reply she wrapped an arm around Jemma waist and guided her towards the hallway. She didn’t want to be too rough with Jemma; it wasn’t her fault Lincoln didn’t know about her and Jemma’s relationship.

  
“Daisy, what are you doing? I was in the middle of something,” Jemma grumbled, but still kept walking.

  
“Uh, something important just came up,” Daisy lied. She scanned the empty hall until she found what she was looking for: a door that everyone walked by, but rarely noticed. She jerked the door open and pulled Jemma roughly inside.

  
“What of importance could need us to be in a supply clos—”

  
Before Jemma could finish her question, Daisy was on her, pressing roughly against her lips, all teeth and tongue. Jemma gasped, but quickly caught on. This wasn’t the first time they had snuck off to make out, but it was the first time Daisy had a mission.

  
Daisy pushed Jemma up against the wall grinding her hips into Jemma’s, eliciting another small gasp from her. She pulled Jemma’s lips between her teeth, nipping and licking, before kissing her way down Jemma’s neck.

  
She found that sensitive spot on Jemma’s collarbone and scraped her teeth along it, gently sucking and biting until she was sure there would be a mark there. She continued up Jemma’s neck, running her tongue along each reddish mark she left.

  
Jemma squirmed under her touch, as Daisy distracted her with her hands trailing over her backside.

  
Unfortunately, Jemma was smart and she caught on. Somewhere around the fifth mark that Daisy was sucking into her collarbone, she stilled.

  
“Daisy?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

  
Busted. “Uh...no?”

  
“Oh my god!”

  
Jemma roughly shoved her off before rummaging through the shelves around them. She eventually found a reflective surface—some scrap of metal that appeared to have broken off something—and held it up to inspect the damage on her neck.

  
While Jemma glared at the marks, Daisy preened slightly. Some of the little red marks were already turning purple and blue, and it was painfully obvious what they were. Daisy hadn’t bothered to place them anywhere they could be hidden, so no matter how Jemma adjusted her shirt, there would be little purple blotches sticking out.

  
Jemma turned to glare at Daisy.

  
“What? Come on, you liked it,” Daisy defended.

  
“When I can hide them, I do! But, not now that we have all these new people in the lab, who are definitely going to see these and ask questions,” Jemma countered.

  
“Good,” Daisy blurted. Oops, busted again.

  
Jemma’s expression softened slightly. “Is this about you being jealous again?”

  
“No!” Daisy snapped. She knew she had already given herself away, though.

  
Jemma stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Daisy’s neck. “You know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

  
“I know _you_ won’t.”

  
“Is this about Lincoln?” Jemma was always too smart for her own good. “You could just tell him we’re in a relationship. Not that I think he’s trying anything.”

  
Daisy smirked. “I just did.” She leaned down to press a kiss to one particularly dark mark to illustrate her point.

  
“You’re ridiculous. If you didn’t wear a full body suit all the time, I would do the same thing to you. See how you like it,” Jemma grumbled.

  
“Is that your way of telling me you want me to wear fewer clothes? Because I can do that,” Daisy replied.

  
Jemma’s only response was to roughly shove Daisy back into the hallway. She peered both ways before sneaking out of the supply closet herself and heading back into the lab. Daisy trailed after her, chuckling to herself as Jemma continued trying to readjust the collar on her shirt.

  
“Sorry about that,” Jemma greeted. “Just had to...discuss some things with Director Coulson,” she lied smoothly.

  
Lincoln barely glanced up from his files. “Okay. I was just— what happened to your neck?”

  
Jemma slapped a hand over the bruises on her neck in an instinctive move to hide them. “Nothing! Just… some equipment we were testing backfired. It just needs a little recalibration. So what else did you find?”

  
Jemma shot Daisy a quick glare and shuffled around some documents on the desk. Lincoln noticed the look and peered over at Daisy, hoping for an explanation. Daisy plastered on an innocent smile and met Lincoln’s eyes, but quirked an eyebrow at him that said, ‘Say something, I _dare_ you.’

  
Lincoln’s slightly stunned look was good enough for Daisy and she strutted out of the lab, just knowing that she wouldn’t have a problem anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on the tumblrs, because possessive Daisy is amazing.


End file.
